The invention relates to a clip for fixing a part on a bar. For a large number of apparatus, it is necessary that parts be temporarily fixed and positioned on a bar. For this purpose, clips are often used which comprise a bracket with a wing bolt or set bolt. The bracket extends at least partially around the bar and by means of the wing bolt or set bolt. the bar can be pressed on in the bracket. When the clip is to be displaced relative to the bar, the set bolt or wing bolt should be loosened, so that the bracket becomes slidable relative to the bar. When the desired position of the bracket relative to the bar has been reached, the wing bolt or set bolt can be tightened again for fixing the bracket relative to the bar. In particular in the case of apparatus comprising a large number of parts which each have to be positioned in a specific position, utilization of the known clip is very time-consuming. For instance, applicant markets a document feeder which forms part of a packaging line, where no fewer than 30 parts should be set in the above-described manner whenever a new type of document is to be processed with the document feeder. In respect of such parts to be set, one may think of nozzles, leaf springs, document guides and the like.
The object of the invention is to provide a clip by means of which the clamping force can be removed by a simple manipulation, allowing the clip to be shifted relative to the bar and by means of which the clamping force can be re-established just as easily, so that the clip assumes a fixed position relative to the bar.
To this end, the invention provides a clip comprising a first clip part which is substantially form-retaining and comprises a bracket whose inner profile connects around a portion of the circumference of the bar, such that the bracket is slidable along the bar, the bracket having a passage at the location of which the bracket leaves a part of the circumference of the bar clear, a bracket arm being connected to the bracket, the clip comprising a second clip part having a flexible spring arm whose first end is connected to a free end of the bracket arm remote from the bracket, the spring arm having such a length that in a clamping position, it is subjected to pressure and whose second end presses against the portion of the bar that is left clear by the passage, so that the bar is pressed into the bracket and the bracket is hardly, if at all, slidable along the bar, the spring arm having an operating lever connected thereto, such that by means of the operating lever, the spring arm can be bent, so that it shortens and the pressure force exerted on the bar by the spring arm decreases, so that the bracket is slidable along the bar.
Since the spring arm is subjected to compression, a considerable clamping force can be realized, while only a very slight bending of the spring arm is necessary for removing the clamping force completely, In practice, the machine operator needs to press the operating lever only slightly towards the bracket arm, basically in the manner in which a clothes peg can be opened, so that the spring arm bends. The operating force to be exerted on the operating lever for bending the spring arm is relatively slight, because the clamping force is overcome in an efficient manner due to the lever action of the operating lever.
The invention also relates to a document feeder comprising at least one clip according to the invention.
Further elaborations of the invention are described in the subclaims and will hereinafter be specified with reference to the many accompanying drawing.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.